Feeling Flush
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Morty is sick with a high fever. Jasmine promises to help take care of Morty while he is sick and to help his parents prepare for the harvest festival. Falkner will help out as well. Hopefully Morty will get better in time for the festival. COMPLETED!
1. I'm Not Feeling Well

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Morty, or Jasmine. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as Morty's family._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap"._

_I made some changes to Morty's house since my last fanfic featuring his house. I decided to give it more of a country-esque look than I had previously written._

_This story was inspired by an episode of an anime called Cinderella Monogatari (it's a really cute shojo anime - look it up on Youtube). I was also sick with a fever last week myself. _

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**FEELING FLUSH**

**CHAPTER 1: I'M NOT FEELING WELL**

One bright, sunny autumn morning in Ecruteak City, the leaves were changing colors and flying around the landscape. The weather was perfect for Pokemon battling out in the open.

We focus on a large house on the outskirts of Ecruteak City. This house is located in a country area off of Route 39, where there is plenty of farmland. The house that we are focusing on is brown, with black roofs. It is two stories high and it looks like a Japanese country house. The house is surrounded by a febce, which contains a backyard that includes a garden. This was the home of Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.

Morty, whose full name was Mortimer Edward Lenoir, lived with his parents, Lester and Augusta Lenoir. The Lenoirs were an old family in the area. There were branches of the family in various regions. Sometimes, Morty's older sister Madeleine would stay in the house too, but she had moved out some time ago. She was now engaged to be married.

Morty was normally in Ecruteak City being the Gym Leader, but sometimes he was at home, taking care of the crops and watering the garden. His family enjoyed farming. Lester was the owner of one of the farm stands, where he sold peaches. Despite this, they had quite a bit of money, though they were indeed very down-to-earth.

Today, Morty was expecting a visit from former Elite Four member Agatha and current Elite Four member Karen. Agatha was a close friend of the family, and Morty looked up to her since she was also a Ghost-type Trainer. Agatha had retired because she had grown bored of being an Elite Four member, but had vowed to remain a Pokemon Trainer until the day she died. Karen was friendly with Agatha - in fact, Agatha had helped her get her position. The two were going to help Lester out with the harvest festival.

Let's look in Morty's room. Morty had a brown room with a green floor. He had a dresser, a desk, and a chair, all made of ebony wood. On the wall was a shelf with various goods. His floor was green. Despite the Japanese theme of the house, Morty did not have a futon. Instead, he had a regular bed, which had purple and lavender bedding.

Morty was in bed. His blond hair lay gently on the pillow. His big purple eyes were half-open. He was stirring in bed. He did not seem to be feeling well.

"Ugh," he said. "I'm not feeling well. I think I might have a fever."

Augusta, Morty's mother, went upstairs and opened her son's door.

"Morty," said Augusta, "time to get up. We've got a big day ahead of us, and we need your help."

"Okay, Mom," said Morty, "I'm coming."

When Augusta left, Morty slowly got out of bed. We see Morty wearing a pink T-shirt and purple pajama pants with orange stars on them. He leaves his room, trudges down the stairs, and goes to the kitchen. His parents were outside, so he had breakfast alone. He ate a corn muffin and a glass of milk. When Morty was done with his breakfast, he took a shower.

Once Morty was upstairs, he looked for something to wear. Right now, he was clad in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers with pink hearts. He was looking for a work outfit. He saw his outfit for the upcoming harvest festival - a blue kimono with a black haori and a white fastener. He wanted to look nice for the festival. But for now, he would have to wear something casual.

Morty ended up putting on a green sweater over a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He put a green sweatband on his head. This wasn't his usual battling outfit, but somehow Morty didn't feel like tying his big purple scarf with the red tips.

"Mom," said Morty as he was going outside, "I'm going to work on the yard."

"Okay, Morty!" said Augusta.

Morty walked outside to the garden. He started to gather some eggplants from the garden. He was burning up while he was doing it. But when he looked back, he had seen a pleasant surprise.

Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, had just arrived. He was dressed in a blue sweater and blue jeans. Falkner looked at Morty and smiled.

"Hey, Falkner!" said Morty. "I'm just picking some vegetables before the Rattata get to them."

"Want me to help you?" asked Falkner. "I enjoy working in the garden."

"Sure," said Morty.

Falkner helped Morty pick some vegetables. Then they gathered them and put them in a basket. While Morty was putting the vegetables in the basket, his father Lester noticed him. He saw that his son was tremoring.

"Morty shouldn't be out here," said Lester, "He's looking very sick."

Lester walked up to his son.

"Morty, dear," he said, "I think you need to go back inside."

"I can't, Dad," said Morty. "I have to get things ready for the harvest festival - and for Agatha and Karen's visit."

Eventually, Morty and Falkner were bringing the vegetables inside through the back door. They were doing okay at first, but then Morty collapsed on the floor. Falkner noticed that Morty was twitching as he lay on the floor.

"Morty, get up!" said Falkner. "You can't be lying down on the floor like that!" Morty did not respond. "Morty? Can you hear me?"

Augusta ran to see what had happened.

"Oh no!" she said when she saw her son practically unconscious. "Are you all right, dear?" Augusta squatted down and felt Morty's forehead. "Oh, dear! You're running a high fever! I'm afraid you'll need to go back to bed."

"Uh..." said Morty. He was moaning.

"I'll help you bring Morty upstairs," said Falkner.

"Okay," said Augusta.

Augusta and Falkner picked up Morty and took him to his bedroom. They took off Morty's sweater and jeans and lay him in bed. Morty was feeling very uneasy as he lay in pain.

"What are we going to do?" asked Augusta. "His forehead looks too warm for anything that I have."

"I'll go fetch a nurse at the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center," said Falkner. "I'll try to get Nurse Amy - she's Morty's favorite. Jasmine's in town too, and she can help. Jasmine helped that Ampharos at the Olivine Lighthouse a few years ago."

"Thank you," said Augusta.

Falkner left for the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center. Augusta decided to let Morty get some rest.


	2. The Nurse's Visit

_**A/N: **Now Chapter 2 is here! This will be where Jasmine enters the story._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE NURSE'S VISIT**

Falkner walked briskly through Ecruteak City. He was looking for the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center. He knew that the nurses would be there.

"Hmm," said Falkner, "I'm glad I'm getting some exercise. I'm not good at running. I spend so much of my traveling on Pidgeot that I'm out of shape."

After traveling far enough, Falkner reached the Pokemon Center. He went inside and sat down in the main room. He looked around for a nurse. It seemed that all the nurses were busy. Some were getting ready for the harvest festival, while others were helping patients.

At last, Falkner saw a nurse walk up to him. The nurse had pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a nurse outfit. It was Nurse Amy.

"Hello, Falkner," said Nurse Amy. "What brings you here?"

"Morty's not feeling well," said Falkner.

"What's wrong with Morty?" asked Nurse Amy.

"He's come down with a high fever," said Falkner, "and he's really burning up."

"Oh dear," said Nurse Amy. "I guess he can come over."

"I'm afraid he can't do that," said Falkner. "Can you come over to Morty's? He's so sick, he can't get out of bed. I think he has a fever." Luckily, the doctors and nurses in Johto still made house visits sometimes. The person had to be sick enough so they could not get out of bed.

Nurse Amy thought about it for a moment, and then she decided that she would visit Morty.

"Okay," said Nurse Amy. "I will go over to his house."

Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City, was also present. She was sitting in a chair and she was wearing a white dress. She looked at Falkner and smiled.

"Morty's sick?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Falkner. "I'm bringing Nurse Amy over to check Morty out."

"I'll come with you," said Jasmine. "I would love to see Morty."

"Good," said Falkner. "Let's go see Morty."

Jasmine, Falkner, and Nurse Amy left the Pokemon center. Nurse Amy brought a bag full of medical tools so she could detect Morty's illness. They walked through the streets of Ecruteak City and looked around. They saw that the Bell Tower was decorated for the occasion. Even the Burned Tower was getting a few decorations.

"We must hurry," said Nurse Amy.

"That we must," said Jasmine. "I hope Morty isn't in too much pain."

At last, the three reached Morty's house. They saw Lester and Augusta in the front. They were sweeping the ground.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lenoir," said Jasmine.

"Hello, Jasmine," said Lester. "I see that you brought the nurse."

"It's good to see you again," said Nurse Amy. "I am here to see your son."

"Thanks for coming," said Augusta.

"Where is Morty?" asked Nurse Amy.

"Morty's upstairs," said Augusta. "He's lying down in bed. He's asleep right now. You might want to be quiet so it doesn't wake him. Let Morty wake up on his own."

"Very well then," said Jasmine. "Let's go inside."

Jasmine, Falkner, and Nurse Amy went inside Morty's house. They walked up the stairs and made a right. They found Morty's room. Nurse Amy knocked on the door, and then she opened it up.

The three people went into the room. Jasmine looked to see Morty. He was lying down in his bed, feeling sick. Nurse Amy walked up to him. She took a thermometer out of her bag and put it in Morty's mouth so she could take his temperature. After about a minute, Nurse Amy took it out.

"102 degrees," said Nurse Amy. "That is Morty's temperature."

"Oh no," said Jasmine.

"Don't worry about it," said Nurse Amy. "I think that Morty won't need too much worry. Mostly, what he needs is some rest." She put a warm, wet rag on Morty's forehead and kept it there.

"I'll close the window," said Falkner. "My father always did that when I was sick. Yep, the room should be as dark as possible." Falkner went up to Morty's window. He rolled down the window shutter and closed the purple curtains. "There. That's better."

"I'll go tell Mr. and Mrs. Lenoir about what to do with their son," said Nurse Amy. "You two can stay with Morty as long as you'd like to."

"I would love to," said Jasmine. "It would make me happy. But first, I must tell his parents something."

Nurse Amy left the room and told Morty's parents what to do about their sick son. Then she left and went back to the Pokemon Center. Jasmine and Falkner decided to talk to Morty's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lenoir," said Jasmine, "I think I will do some of Morty's chores while I am there."

"I will help out as well," said Falkner. He quietly talked to Jasmine. "I love Morty's parents. They always have jobs for us."

"I'm glad you offered to help," said Augusta. "We'll lay out some chores for you later."

"Okay, Mrs. Lenoir," said Jasmine. "We'll go back and check on Morty."

"Mr. Lenoir," asked Falkner, "can I play some of Morty's video games?"

"Sure," said Lester. "By the way, Eusine might stop by later. He's not staying for dinner. But he wouldn't mind hanging out here for a while. After all, he is an old friend of the family."

"Sure thing," said Jasmine.

Falkner went downstairs to play some video games. Jasmine went back to Morty's room. She decided to wait and see if Morty would wake up.

"I promise to take care of you," Jasmine told Morty. "You can count on me."

Meanwhile, Morty was dreaming. He was dreaming of being at the harvest festival. He was wearing the same outfit mentioned in the previous chapter. He was walking through the festival. Eventually, he saw Jasmine, who looked at him lovingly. She was wearing a light green kimono. The two of them greeted each other. Then they walked over to the stage where the Kimono Girls were dancing. Morty and Jasmine danced under the stage.

Eventually, Morty woke up. He looked at Jasmine and saw her holding his hand. He smiled.

"Jasmine!" said Morty. "Good to see you! What brings you here?"

"I was here to help you," said Jasmine. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," said Morty. "But it makes me happy that I get to see you."

"I promised that I'd help out around the house," said Jasmine. "I will help each and every day until you're better."

"Thanks," said Morty. "I was dreaming. I saw us at the harvest festival."

"That's wonderful!" said Jasmine. "Nurse Amy came to visit. She left some medicine. I want you to take it later. Falkner is here too, but he went to play your video games." Morty laughed at that. "But he'll help out with the preparations too. By the way, Eusine is coming as well. He's looking forward to the festival. He says there's lots of eligible ladies."

"That Eusine," said Morty. "He's so weird. He's hitting on a lot of girls lately."

"I know," said Jasmine.

The two of them laughed.

"It's almost lunchtime," said Jasmine. "I know you can't eat much, though."

"That's okay," said Morty. "I don't need to eat right now. I just want to rest. I'm looking forward to seeing him."

After a while, Lester came up with a list.

"I have a list of things for us to work on," said Lester.

Jasmine looked at the list.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be glad to help." She turned to Morty. "See you later."

"Sure thing, Jasmine!" said Morty.

Jasmine and Lester left the room.


	3. The Chores

_**A/N:** Now time for Chapter 3 of this story. This is the part of the story where the guests come to visit and where Jasmine and Falkner help out._

_I editeed this chapter because I thought the original draft was a little too cartoony._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: CHORES AND VISITS**

Jasmine went over to Falkner. She wanted to get him to do chores.

"Falkner," said Jasmine, "we have to do the chores now. I think it's important."

"Righty-o, Jasmine," said Falkner. "I'll get this crap done."

"By the way," said Jasmine, "I see you're better at that game than Morty is."

"Indeed I am," laughed Falkner.

Falkner turned off the video game.

"Now let's go down and get to those chores," said Jasmine. "But first, let's have lunch."

Falkner and Jasmine had lunch. Then they remained in the kitchen. They decided to clean it.

"Do you have the soap?" asked Jasmine.

"I do," said Falkner, who was holding a bottle of liquid soap. "Now let's get to cleaning the kitchen."

Falkner cleaned the floor of the kitchen. He made sure that he cleaned every nook and cranny, and also to scrub as hard as he could to collect the dirt. Jasmine dusted everything with a feather duster.

"How does it look?" asked Falkner.

"Looking good," said Jasmine.

"What about the dishes?" asked Falkner.

"Morty's parents are going to do them," said Jasmine. "They'll get things ready."

After Falkner and Jasmine cleaned the kitchen, they went to the main room. They decided to clean it as well. It was harder, since it was much bigger than the kitchen. But they worked together so they could do it. Eventually, the room was sparkling.

"How long have we been cleaning for?" asked Falkner.

"A little over two hours," said Jasmine.

"When are the guests coming?" asked Falkner.

"They should be here by 5 PM," said Jasmine.

"Want to go check on Morty?" asked Falkner.

"Sure," said Jasmine. "I'll do it."

Jasmine went upstairs and went to Morty's room. She opened the door. She saw that Morty was sitting up in bed. He had put on a lavender nightshirt that his mom had made. He had been listening to his iPod.

"How are you doing, Morty?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm doing okay," said Morty.

"Feeling better?" asked Jasmine.

"I still feel feverish," said Morty, "but I don't think I need to rest right now. I want to save room for resting tonight. If I sleep now, it would be hard for me to fall asleep at night."

Jasmine looked at Morty's nightshirt.

"Lol," she said, "those night clothes are kinda...out of date, aren't they?"

"I don't think so," said Morty. "Then again, I really do like old-fashioned clothing."

"Falkner and I did some of the cleaning," said Jasmine.

"Thanks for doing it," said Morty. "I think it was nice of you to help out while I am sick."

"I have to get back to the chores now," said Jasmine. "The guests are coming in less than an hour."

"If you want," said Morty, "you can let Eusine come up to my room when he comes. It would make me happy if you did."

"Why of course!" said Jasmine. "Anything for you, Morty!"

Jasmine left Morty's room and decided to go back to doing more chores.

Next, we see Jasmine and Falkner were in the yard, doing all sorts of yard work. Falkner was mowing the lawn, while Jasmine was working in the garden. Morty hadn't picked all of the vegetables, so Jasmine decided to help out.

"Morty sure does a lot of work," said Falkner. "He must get up early to do all of this."

"Well," said Jasmine, "he does have the Gym to tend to."

"That's right!" said Falkner. "I totally forgot...the Gym! If Morty is sick, who's going to be running the Gym?"

"Probably his sister Madeleine," said Jasmine. "She usually fills in for Morty when he's sick. I have people who fill in for me when I can't be at the Gym. We all have to have our time off."

"I would like to think that I could have all the time off," said Falkner, "but I don't. I just have to go on."

"I agree," said Jasmine.

"Okay," said Falkner. "Let's get back to chores."

Eventually, it was time for Agatha and Karen to come. Agatha and Karen arrived in a car. Agatha insisted on driving despite her age, but Karen knew that Agatha was a crazy driver, so she drove it instead.

Lester, Augusta, Jasmine, and Falkner were standing outside. Lester was dressed in a grey suit and a purple tie. His blond hair was slicked back. Augusta was wearing a pink dress.

Agatha and Karen went to the door and greeted Lester and Augusta. Agatha was wearing a purple dress. Karen was wearing a white dress suit.

"Hello, there!" said Lester.

"Greetings," said Karen. "I see we're having dinner tonight. Where's Morty?"

"He's up in his room," said Augusta. "He's sick and he can't come down."

"I'm taking care of Morty," said Jasmine.

"That's very good of you," said Agatha. "At least we have some nice people. There were these little brats I saw throwing rocks at Pidgey. I don't get why those kids would want to do something like that. Kids these days...so annoying."

"I knew those scoundrels were up to no good!" said Falkner.

"Falkner's getting a little carried away," said Jasmine. "Why don't you come inside and have some dinner?"

"I made an onion garlic stew," said Augusta.

"That would be very nice," said Karen.

"Come on in," said Lester. "You can see Morty if you'd like. Eusine will be coming later."

"I'll think about it," said Karen. "I don't want to disturb Morty while he's sick."

Everyone went inside.


	4. Eusine Comes Over

_**A/N:** Now time for the fourth chapter! I figured that I'd make it good._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: EUSINE COMES OVER**

By now, the sun was starting to set. The setting sun colored the autumn landscape various bright shades of red.

Morty was lying down inside his bed. He was feeling a bit cold. The weather report that that this night would be kind of cold. Morty wanted to get an extra blanket. When Jasmine checked in on Morty, she saw him shivering.

"Are you okay, Morty?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm a little cold," said Morty. "Can you get me another blanket?"

"Sure," said Jasmine. "Where do you keep them?"

"They're in my mom's closet," said Morty. "They're on one of the shelves."

"Sure thing, Morty," said Jasmine. "I'll be right back."

Jasmine went to Morty's parents' room. She went inside the closet and took out a lovely green quilt with pink flowers, purple flowers, and red flowers. She then brought it back to Morty's room.

"How about this, Morty?" asked Jasmine.

"This is good," said Morty. "Thank you."

"I'm going down to eat dinner with the guests," said Jasmine. "Can I bring you up something?"

"Medicine would be nice," said Morty. "Other than that, I don't need anything."

"Okay," said Jasmine.

Jasmine went downstairs and took some medicine out of the cupboard. She brought it back to Morty.

"Thanks," said Morty. "I'll need plenty of medicine."

"No problem, Morty," said Jasmine. "That's why I'm here - to help you out!"

Suddenly, Jasmine heard Augusta call out.

"Jasmine!" said Augusta. "I think I see Eusine's car!"

Jasmine rushed downstairs. She and Falkner met up. They went outside and looked. They saw Eusine's expensive black Lamborghini car. The license plate said_ Rich Boy_. Eusine parked it next to Karen's car and stepped out of the car. He was clad in a black suit with a grey tie.

"Hello, Eusine," said Jasmine.

"Greetings, Jasmine," said Eusine.

"How are you doing?" asked Falkner.

"I'm fine," said Eusine, "but I heard that Morty has come down with a fever."

"How are things at the country club that your family belongs to?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh, it's wonderful there!" said Eusine. "I'm able to have Pokemon battles with the finest Trainers, and I've been able to attend many parties."

"Why don't you come on in?" asked Falkner.

"Sure," said Eusine.

Jasmine, Falkner, and Eusine walked inside. Eusine hadn't been in Morty's house in months, so he was looking around to see if there was anything new. He did see Dubois, the Meowth that Morty's parents owned, walking along the floor. Dubois was sitting on a table, licking his paws.

"Very...quaint," said Eusine.

Lester and Augusta came out of the dining room.

"Eusine!" said Lester, shaking Eusine's hand. "Good to see you again!"

"How is everything?" asked Augusta.

"Good," said Eusine.

"Morty's upstairs," said Lester. "If you want to go see him, he's available."

"Okay," said Eusine. "I'll go see him right away."

Eusine went upstairs and walked over to Morty's room. He then noticed that it was rather cold in the house. He saw the air conditioner, which was next to the door. Then he turned it on just a bit.

After that, Eusine opened the door to Morty's room and walked inside.

"Hi, Morty," said Eusine.

"Hi, Eusine," said Morty.

"Feeling alright?" asked Eusine.

"I'm feeling a little better," said Morty. "I'm kinda sick, though."

"I hear your mom is making a nice fish dinner," said Eusine. "Do you want to come down?"

"Nah," said Morty. "I don't feel like it. When you're sick, you lose your appetite."

"Come on, Morty," said Eusine. "There has to be something that you want to eat. You'll wake up hungry at night."

Morty thought about it and then realized that it would be good to eat something.

"Come to think of it," said Morty, "I think I would like to come down and have some soup."

"That's the spirit, Morty!" said Eusine. "Come down in a few minutes." Eusine went downstairs.

In a few minutes, Morty came down for dinner. He put slippers on his feet to walk around.

Morty was downstairs and he saw that Agatha and Karen were inside the kitchen.

"Hello, Agatha and Karen," said Morty.

"Greetings," said Agatha.

"How do you do?" asked Karen.

"Okay," said Morty. "Sick."

"I see that you decided to have dinner," said Augusta. "I'm glad you came down."

"Sure thing, Mom," said Morty. "I'll just have some soup."

Augusta heated up some chicken noodle soup for Morty. She gave it to him. Around that time, the fish was ready. Lester served it to everyone besides Morty. Once everything was set at the dining room table, everyone started to eat.

"I'm so glad all of you could come," said Morty. "It makes me feel happy on the day that I'm sick."

"It is nice," said Karen. "The harvest festival is going to be great!"

"You're going to come, right?" Morty asked Agatha and Karen. "Falkner and Jasmine will be there."

"Of course," said Karen.

"I'm not going to be able to go," said Agatha. "I have to visit my cousin. But I heard it's going to be nice."

"I'm thinking of going too," said Eusine. "Normally I'm not one for fresh air, but I think that I'll go to see what the commotion is about." Morty did realize that Eusine normally did not attend the harvest festival, and he thought it was good for him to spend some time outdoors.

"That's great," said Morty. "It's in three days, but I think I'm going to be better by tomorrow, so I'll most likely be able to attend."

"Nurse Amy told me that it's probably viral," said Jasmine, "so it probably will go away soon."

After Karen took a big bite of the fish, she felt the need to make a compliment.

"This fish is very good," said Karen. "Who cooked it?"

"I did," said Lester. "It's a recipe that I have."

"Whatever it is," said Karen, "I think I'd like to have the recipe so I can make it myself!"

"I agree," said Falkner, looking at Lester. "Your cooking is very good, Mr. Lenoir."

"Why, I'm flattered," said Lester.

"Is there going to be any dessert?" asked Jasmine.

"I made some cookies yesterday," said Augusta. She turned to Morty. "If you're up to it, you can have one."

"Sure," said Morty.

Eusine looked at Augusta.

"You're a great hostess," said Eusine. "You know, I've always enjoyed visiting your house."

"Very nice to hear that, Eusine," said Augusta.

Soon, Morty was finished with his soup.

"I'm done with my soup," said Morty. "I'm going to go back upstairs. I'll be back down for dessert."

"Okay," said Lester. "See you later."

When Morty left, Eusine turned to Lester.

"I hope you don't mind that I turned the heat on," said Eusine.

"Not at all," said Lester. "I was about to turn it on myself."

"It appears that the dinner was a success," Augusta told Falkner and Jasmine. "Thank you for all of the help that you gave me and Lester."

"Don't mention it," said Falkner.

"Always glad to help," said Jasmine.


	5. Morty and the Kimono Girls

_**A/N: **Chapter 5 is up! Only one more chapter before the story is finished._

_"Obaasan" is the Japanese word for grandmother._

_The Kimono Girls' names are the same as the ones in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Zuki is the one with Umbreon, Naoko is the one with Espeon, Miki has Flareon, Sayo has Jolteon, and Kuni has Vaporeon. I gave them different colored kimonos to distinguish them. Zuki's kimono is the original red with green. Naoko's is pink with lightblue. Miki's is purple with yellow, Sayo's is orange with gold, and Kuni's is dark blue with silver._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: MORTY AND THE KIMONO GIRLS**

That night, Morty was lying in bed. He was once again listening to his iPod. He was thinking about everyone else who was attending his house. The guests were still downstairs. Everyone had already eaten dessert. Now they were talking.

"I wonder if everyone had a good time," he said to himself. "I hope they didn't mind that they were around while I was sick."

Then, Jasmine came back upstairs. She wanted to take another look at Morty.

"How is everything?" asked Jasmine.

"Good," said Morty. "I'm feeling quite good, though I'm not completely healed."

"I know," said Jasmine.

"Maybe tomorrow I will be feeling better," said Morty. "Then I could help out."

"That would be great," said Morty.

"I have to go home in a little while," said Jasmine. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Morty.

Morty let out a yawn.

"I think I'll be going to bed soon," said Morty.

"Okay," said Jasmine. "Good night, Morty."

"Good night, Jasmine," said Morty.

Jasmine left Morty's room and went downstairs. Pretty soon, it was time for everyone to get going. At 9 PM, we see Lester and Augusta outside, standing near the cars. Agatha and Karen are about to go into their car. Eusine is leaning on his.

"It was a pleasure to have you all," said Lester.

"Don't mention it," said Karen.

"You did a really great job preparing everything," said Agatha.

"I was really impressed," said Eusine. "It's not every day that you get good hosts like you two."

"Thanks," said Augusta. "I'm flattered."

"Please come by again if you want to," said Lester.

"I think I might one of these days," said Eusine.

Eusine, Agatha, and Karen got into their respective cars and took off. Lester, Augusta, Falkner, and Jasmine waved good-bye.

"Are you going to stick around?" Lester asked Falkner and Jasmine.

"We both have to go," said Jasmine. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Augusta. "Bye!"

Falkner sent out his Pidgeot and flew away. Jasmine rode her bike back to her house. Little did they know, Morty was looking out of his window at both of them leaving. He smiled as both of them rode off into the distance until they disappeared.

"It's so good to have friends like them," said Morty.

Morty went to take the medicine that was on his counter. After he took it, he climbed back into bed. He turned off his nightlight and got under the covers. Then he looked up to the ceiling and waited to fall asleep. After a while, sleep kicked in and Morty was resting peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining. There were various cumulus clouds in the sky.

Morty was in his bed, sound asleep. He had slept comfortably that night. But was he feeling better? Let's look and see.

When Morty woke up, he was feeling a bit sweaty. The heat had been on, and by now Morty didn't feel the need for two blankets on his bed. He moved both blankets away from his bed. Then he got up, took off the top blanket, and put it on a chair. Morty looked in the mirror. He appeared to be fine. Then, when he felt his forehead, he noticed that it wasn't warm anymore. He was feeling better.

"I'm cured!" said Morty. "I'm finally able to get out and have fun!"

Morty went downstairs and told his parents the good news.

"I'm feeling much better!" said Morty.

"That's great," said Lester.

"Now you'll be able to go back to the Gym," said Augusta.

"I might," said Morty, "but first I want to go to the festival grounds and see how everyone's doing."

"Sure thing, Morty," said Lester. "After you get ready, you can go."

Morty got ready and did his usual morning routine. He put on his trademark outfit - a black shirt with white pants, and a purple scarf and sweatband. Once he was ready, he left the house and made his way to the fair grounds.

When Morty arrived at the fair grounds, he saw lots of preparation. People were installing the various stands for food and games. There were also people hanging up the lanterns and streamers.

What really struck Morty was that he saw the Kimono Girls - Zuki, Naoko, Miki, Sayo, and Kuni. They were sitting on a stage, where they were taking a break from dance rehearsal. They were dressed in kimonos of various colors. Morty looked at the kimonos and thought that they were incredibly beautiful. His favorite was Miki's purple kimono with touches of yellow.

"Hello," said Morty.

"Greetings, Morty," said Naoko. "How do you do?"

"I'm doing great," said Morty.

"Where were you?" asked Zuki. "We did not see you at all yesterday!"

"I was sick with a high fever," said Morty. "I was burning up."

"But you're feeling better now...right?" asked Zuki.

"I am," said Morty. "Jasmine and Falkner helped to take care of me."

"Splendid!" said Miki. "It is always good for friends to help out."

"Now I'm able to help out," said Morty. "It would be good of me to do so."

"What should he do for us?" asked Kuni.

"He should watch our dance first," said Sayo. "We have been training for over two hours. The owner of the dance theater wants us to perform the dance right as to please the people who will attend the festival. We Kimono Girls do not sleep much, for dancing is our passion."

"Of course I will watch your dance," said Morty.

The Kimono Girls went to the center stage, while Morty sat down on a bench. He saw the Kimono Girls doing an elegant dance with parasols in their hands. The girls shuffled forward and twirled their parasols over their heads. Then the girls shuffled clockwise and twirled their parasols over their right shoulder. Then they repeated that, only this time twirling with their left shoulder. Then they went back to their original places and twirled their parasols overhead once more. Then they repeated the second and third steps.

Eventually, the Kimono Girls were done with their dance. Morty looked at them. He was clapping his hands.

"Bravo!" he said.

"What did you think of our dance?" asked Miki.

"I thought it was impressive!" said Morty. "Most impressive. I wish I could do a dance like you could. I think it was really pretty. I bet it would look excellent at the festival in two days."

"That is very kind of you," said Zuki. "We need to practice rigorously for this. Everyone will appreciate the hard work we put into this."

"I certainly did," said Morty. "And now I have to help people set up some of the stands."

Morty left to help some of the other people who were working there.

When Morty left, the Kimono girls resumed practicing. They did several more dance routines. Eventually, it was getting to their heads.

"I feel very dizzy," said Kuni.

"So do I," said Sayo.

"Sisters," said Naoko, "we need to practice more. After all, our dear _obaasan_ Yuriko is going to be there, and she will want to see our dance. After all, it has been a while since she had seen our dance."

"You are right," said Miki. "Let us resume practice."


	6. The Harvest Festival

_**A/N:** Now it's time for Chapter 6, the final chapter of the story!_

_At last, I'm finished with the story. I hope all of you liked it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE HARVEST FESTIVAL**

Eventually, the day of the harvest festival came. By now, everything was ready at the fair grounds. Right now, it was around 4 PM.

Morty was in his room, getting ready. He was clad in a pair of purple boxers. He was pacing around.

Without further ado, Morty walked to the closet. He put on his blue kimono. After that, he put on his black haori and tied the white fastener on. Then he went to get a pair of white stockings out of his drawer. He put the stockings on his feet. Last, he put on a pair of geta - the sandals commonly worn with a kimono. Morty looked in the mirror and brushed his hair. When he was done getting ready, he thought that he looked nice.

"I'm sure Jasmine will love my outfit," he said to himself.

Morty went downstairs and looked for his parents. He saw Lester in the living room. Lester was wearing a grey kimono with a black haori and a white fastener.

"You look nice," said Morty.

"Thank you," said Lester. "Your mother's still getting ready. When she's ready we'll get going."

After about ten minutes, Augusta came downstairs. She was wearing a pink kimono with a red obi. Her hair was in a bun and there were two chopsticks tied into the bun. She had a bit of foundation on her face.

"Looks like we're all ready," said Morty. "Let's go." The three of them left.

Cut to the harvest festival, which is located near the grounds of the Bell Tower. Everything was beautifully decorated. There were strings of orange lanterns everywhere. There were also decorations in the trees. Even the Bell Tower itself was decorated with lanterns and streamers, with the top floor decorated with a golden statue of Ho-oh.

Morty was amazed by all of the decorations. He thought that they really brought out the colors of autumn. The one that amazed him most was the pair of cast iron statues of Ho-oh and Lugia that had been sculpted by his great-great-great-grandfather, a sculptor who had lived around the time the Brass Tower had burned down. Normally they were kept in a museum. But this time, they were put out for display.

Morty's parents decided to meet up with their daughter and her fiancee at one stand, while Morty decided to look for Jasmine after seeing his sister. He saw Jasmine standing at one of the food vendors. She was dressed the same way she was in Morty's dream - in a light green kimono, plus a red obi. Morty thought she looked beautiful.

"Hello, Jasmine," said Morty. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," said Jasmine. "Enjoying the festival?"

"I sure am," said Morty.

"I was about to order some taiyaki," said Jasmine. "I was waiting for you since you like it."

"Sure thing," said Morty.

Jasmine and Morty ate some taiyaki - fish-shaped cakes. Jasmine ordered hers with chocolate filling, while Morty had his with red bean paste inside. Next they decided to play one of those tacky carnival games. The one they chose was the game where you throw ping-pong balls into little bowls. Morty tried and managed to win a small Mismagius plush. Jasmine just won a small goldfish.

"Are you disappointed with your prize?" asked Morty. "Those things die quickly."

"I'm not worried," said Jasmine. "The goldfish is kind of cute. It kind of looks like a shiny Seaking. I'll take her home."

"That's good," said Morty, who was looking at his plushie. He saw a little girl carrying a much larger Mismagius plush. "That giant Mismagius plush over there looked awesome, but I think I like this small one better."

The two went to do some other things. They went inside a photo booth and took some photos. One was of them smiling, while others were of them making funny faces. Then they went inside the Bell Tower and made an offering at the little shrine that was there.

Later, Morty saw a group of musicians playing. Near them were the Kimono Girls, who were dancing their elegant routine - the same one they had shown Morty the other day.

"The music is very nice," said Jasmine. "I am impressed by their skill."

"I was thinking of dancing," said Morty. "Care to dance?"

"It would be most delightful," said Jasmine.

Morty and Jasmine danced to the music. They held hands and danced around in a circle. They looked around at all the people dancing. Among the people that Morty saw were Falkner, who was dancing with Fuschia City's Gym Leader, Janine, and Eusine, who was watching coolly while sitting near a statue.

"This is really wonderful," said Jasmine.

"It sure is," said Morty. "I was glad to have made a recovery. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to attend."

"The harvest festival was a success," said Jasmine.

"Indeed it was," said Morty.

Jasmine and Morty continued to dance as the beautiful music played. After the song had finished, the two of them kissed. It was rewarding after all that happened.

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like this story? Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
